cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Will You Protect Me, Daddy?" Pact
The following is an agreement between the two alliances, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and United Sovereign Brothers, henceforth known as MCXA and USB. Article I: Preamble In the spirit of furthering friendship, cooperation, and protection, the MCXA and USB hereby agree to all articles below. Both parties agree that USB becomes a protectorate of MCXA until such time as USB can stand on its own as an independent alliance. Article II: Protection Should USB require it, MCXA agrees to give aid, financially and military to USB. MCXA agrees to help USB in any defensive wars that they get involved in. Additionally, MCXA may help USB in an offensive war provided that USB has a legitimate reason for fighting. However, USB is obligated to help MCXA in any wars that MCXA gets involved in. Article III: Advisers USB agrees that two MCXA members designated by MCXA will receive an advisory position in USB to help them in their alliance. These advisers will have veto power in USB and to serve in the best interest of USB. Veto powers are subjected to use during war declarations, treaties which include MDP's, MADP'S PIATS,Friendship Pacts, TOA's. Advisers will act in suggestive positions in regards to military rules of engagement, use of nukes,raids. Advisers will also assist when asked on issues regarding interior departments. Article IV - Security and Communication If USB discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of MCXA, then USB will turn the information over to a leader of MCXA under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. If MCXA discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of USB, then MCXA will turn the information over to a leader of USB under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. Article V: Senate With the signing of this pact, the members of USB shall and will vote in support of BLEU's senator of choice on the blue Team. Article VI: Treaties USB is free to do as they wish internally. USB may coordinate its own foreign affairs, however, if USB wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, they will need to discuss the matter with MCXA. USB can be assured this will be fair and unrestricted to a sensible extent. Article VII: Void This Pact may be declared void, should either USB or MCXA wish for it to be so. However, for it to be declared void, USB must state that they wish for it to be void, and no sooner than nine (9) days will this pact be terminated. MCXA holds the right to void at will. Signatures Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, SAM, Co-Chancellor Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor Liffer, High Council pitpit, High Council Dr. Fresh, High Council Valashu, High Council Emperor José, High Council Enimecnegnev, High Council CWC, High Council Wozzname, High Council Blackeagle, High Council Supa_Troop3r, High Council Lord Nettles, High Council Signed for the United Sovereign Brothers, jakeinto, Head of State Gowfanatic, Deputy Head of State SpacingOutMan, Minister of Foreign Affairs King Altheon, Minister of Finance Juggernaut, Minister of Recruitmen Monkeyman, Minister of Education Isotope, Minister of Defense Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:United Sovereign Brothers